


For there is no friend like a sister, in calm or stormy weather

by orphan_account



Series: Moon and Sun [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake Character Death, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sokka and Katara had a sister, Miki, who was just a year younger than Katara and also a waterbender. In a raid, two years before Kya's death, Miki, along with some other children, were taken to be killed by the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Hakoda & Original Female Character, Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Katara & Original Female Character, Kya & Original Female Character, Sokka & Original Female Character
Series: Moon and Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988128
Kudos: 4





	For there is no friend like a sister, in calm or stormy weather

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I had an idea for Sokka and Katara to have a sister who was taken, and I decided to make that a reality.

Kya;  
Kya’s third pregnancy was by far her hardest. Sokka was terrifying, he was her first after all, and Katara was easy, yet tiring, as Kya was more experienced, but now she had to deal with the hyperactive toddler that was Sokka. Miki, on the other hand, was complicated. A combination of a rough pregnancy, complications during the birthing, and then a sickly baby made Miki’s first year of life hectic.  
That being said, Kya adored her youngest, maybe it was the fear of losing her, a fear that was a constant during Miki’s first year of life, or maybe it was a mother’s sweet spot for her youngest, but Kya would do anything for Miki.  
When Miki was taken, Kya swore. To herself, to the spirits, that she would not lose another kid. That Kya would rather die than live with the grief of having another one of her children taken from her.

Sokka;  
Sokka was seven when everything began to fall apart. Before then, the Fire Nation was this unseen evil, the monster from his mom’s stories. It wasn’t until they ripped his family apart, that Sokka truly understood the reality of this war.  
Even at seven, Sokka was protective of his littlest sister. Miki was a weak kid, and she barely made it through her first year of life, while Katara was strong and showed signs of bending even from her cradle, Miki didn’t even bend anything until she was four.  
As much as Sokka hates it, he didn’t miss Miki. He regretted that he never got to know her. His sister, who had everything ripped away from her before she could even understand what the reality of the world was. The little girl who was stolen from her home at five.  
During his low moments, Sokka would think of Miki, and who she would’ve been.  
Would she have been just as powerful a bender as Katara?  
Would she have had a sense of humor like him?  
What kind of food would she have liked?  
What she would have looked like?  
It wasn’t the loss that hit Sokka the hardest. He could handle that. It was the what-if. It was the chance to watch his sister grow that was the worst. 

Hakoda;  
When Kya told him that she was pregnant again, less than a year after Katara’s birth, Hakoda knew that the two of them would have their hands full. Between a hyperactive toddler, a baby, and another baby on the way, Kya was going to need all the help she could get.  
Where Katara and Sokka were loud, active kids and toddlers, Miki was quiet, shy. She stuck close to Hakoda or Kya, and when she would play with the other kids, Miki would practically latch onto Sokka’s arm, refusing to let her brother go.  
Miki was especially shy around meeting new people. When she “met” Bato, who had spent the past two years negotiating with the Earth Kingdom about becoming allies, Miki all but hid behind Hakoda, burying her body into his legs.  
For the two worst moments of his life, Hakoda wasn’t there. He wasn’t there when firebenders did their best to tear the village apart, as they grabbed any kid they could find, any kid close to Katara and Miki’s ages. He was fighting, doing his best, along with the men of his tribe, to protect his home. Hakoda was there when Sokka ran to find him. Hakoda was there when Kya hysterically sobbed. He was there when an answer was finally coaxed out of Kya.  
Hakoda wasn’t there again when the firebenders came back two years later, looking for a waterbender again. He wasn’t there when Kya gave her life to protect their daughter. He was there to deal with the aftermath, this time alone. He was there to tell Sokka and Katara that their mother was gone, the same way Miki was. That the two of them were together, watching over them.

Katara;  
Katara didn’t remember her sister. She knew about her through second-hand stories told to a child to comfort her, but Katara did have a single memory of her sister.  
Every once in awhile, she’ll remember a hand holding hers as Katara walked across the snow when she was little. Was that Miki’s hand? Or was it Sokka’s? Does she remember looking at her sister’s parka, or is that just a conjured memory to make Katara feel better?  
Her dad always joked that Katara and Miki were opposites. Where Katara was confrontational and not afraid to get in someone’s face, Miki was as shy as can be. The one thing that tied the two girls together was waterbending, and even from a young age, Katara had excelled where Miki struggled.  
Miki was a waterbender. She and Katara would have ensured that the other wasn’t the last bender of their tribe. Miki and Katara would have learned from each other, and protected each other during the raids. But Miki is dead, and Katara is the last bender of the Southern Water Tribe.


End file.
